Manifesto em prol da Justiça
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Kai x Ray. Kai é um professor de beyblade e adora a profissão. Porém, acontece que está prestes a perder o emprego e o seu sonho de ensinar os jovens. Já Ray, o namorado, fará de tudo para que Kai não perca o seu sonho. Oneshot.


**Título: **Manifesto em prol da Justiça

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Kai e Ray

**Aviso: **Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Kai x Ray. Kai é um professor de beyblade e adora a profissão. Porém, acontece que está prestes a perder o emprego e o seu sonho de ensinar os jovens. Já Ray, o namorado, fará de tudo para que Kai não perca o seu sonho. Oneshot.

**Manifesto em prol da Justiça**

Ray Kon, agora com vinte e três anos, estava no seu apartamento, a começar a fazer um bolo. Apesar dos anos terem passado, Ray continuava a ser igual em muitos aspectos. A sua personalidade afável não mudara, nem o hábito de ter o seu cabelo entrançado, apesar de agora estar um pouco mais curto. A sua maneira de vestir também se alterara, reflectindo a sua idade actual e também o seu estilo de vida.

Ray, depois de ter colocado ovos, farinha, açúcar e fermento num recipiente, pegou na batedeira e começou a fazer o bolo, mexendo a massa. Ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. Já não demorava muito para Kai chegar a casa. Ele, Ray, tivera folga no restaurante em que trabalhava, pelo que ficara nesse dia no apartamento que onde ele e Kai viviam, a fazer algumas arrumações.

Há cerca de dois anos que Kai e Ray viviam juntos, depois de terem assumido o que sentiam um pelo outro e namorado durante algum tempo, tinham decidido que estava na hora de darem o próximo passo. Agora viviam naquele apartamento alugado. A renda era paga com os ordenados de ambos. Para Ray, o beyblade fazia parte do passado, enquanto que para Kai ainda fazia parte do seu dia a dia.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando a massa do bolo já estava pronta, Ray ligou o forno e verteu a massa do bolo para uma forma, colocando-a no forno de seguida. Respirou fundo e começou a lavar o recipiente onde batera a massa do bolo.

"_Espero que hoje o Kai chegue bem-disposto." pensou Ray. "Tem andado nervoso e um pouco aborrecido nos últimos dias, mas continua a dizer que está tudo bem. Sei que se passa algo com ele, mas não compreendo porque é que ele não me diz o que é. Pode ser algum problema no trabalho. Espero que, se ele não vier bem-disposto, o bolo o anime um pouco."_

Apesar das personalidades diferentes que tinham, Kai e Ray formavam um casal equilibrado. Como todos os casais, tinham os seus problemas ocasionais, mas nada que não conseguissem ultrapassar. Costumavam falar sobre os problemas e era por Kai não estar a fazer isso mesmo desta vez que Ray estava preocupado.

Os minutos passaram rapidamente e quando Ray já tinha tirado o bolo do forno, ouviu a porta do apartamento abrir-se e Kai entrar. Ray saiu da cozinha e foi até à porta. Kai já tinha entrado e estava a pousar a sua pasta em cima de uma mesinha que havia logo à entrada da porta. Kai, em aspecto físico, também estava semelhante ao que fora anos antes, apesar de estar mais alto e já não usar as marcas azuis na sua cara. Tinha uma expressão dura na cara. Ray aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

"Então Kai, como é que correu o teu dia?" perguntou Ray.

"Normal." respondeu Kai, passando por Ray sem olhar realmente para ele.

"Eu fiz um bolo. O teu favorito." disse Ray. "Queres provar uma fatia?"

"Não, não quero." respondeu Kai.

"Mas… tens a certeza?"

"Já disse que não quero provar a porcaria do bolo! Deixa-me em paz!" gritou Kai, encarando Ray.

Ray ficou surpreendido pelo grito de Kai. Não era costume eles zangarem-se, muito menos elevarem a voz um com o outro. Antes que Ray pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Kai caminhou até ao quarto de ambos e fechou a porta com estrondo. Ray ficou alguns segundos sem se mexer e depois alguns minutos sem saber o que fazer. Acabou por decidir que ele e Kai tinham claramente de falar. Aproximou-se da porta do quarto e abriu-a, entrando.

O quarto era amplo, com paredes brancas, uma janela grande, a cama de casal a um canto, um roupeiro no canto oposto, uma secretária e duas mesas-de-cabeceira. Havia também uma porta que dava para a casa de banho privativa. Kai estava em pé, de braços cruzados, junto da janela. Ray aproximou-se dele e Kai não se mexeu.

"Kai, temos de falar." disse Ray. "Olha para mim."

Lentamente, Kai virou-se para encarar Ray.

"Não compreendo porque é que reagiste daquela maneira, quando eu apenas queria que provasses o bolo, que é o teu favorito e tu dizes muitas vezes que gostavas de o comer, mas que não há. Hoje fiz o bolo… e tu respondeste-me mal. Gritaste comigo. Tens andado aborrecido nos últimos dias e não me queres dizer porquê."

"Ray…"

"Pensei que fosse alguma coisa a ver com o trabalho, mas se calhar estava enganado. É comigo, não é? Fiz alguma coisa que te aborreceu, Kai? Se fiz, não foi por querer. Se te aborreci de alguma maneira, peço desculpa, Kai."

Kai suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

"A culpa não é tua, Ray. Tu não tens culpa nenhuma. Eu é que tenho de pedir desculpa pela minha reacção."

Kai aproximou-se do namorado e abraçou-o. Ray abraçou-o de volta e ficaram assim durante alguns segundos.

"Então, podes dizer-me o que se passa, Kai? Por favor." pediu Ray.

Kai quebrou o abraçou e encarou Ray novamente.

"Eu tenho estado aborrecido nos últimos dias e não devia ter descarregado em ti, Ray. Desculpa novamente. Tu és a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e não mereces que eu te magoe, quando ainda por cima não tens culpa nenhuma do que se passa."

"Estás perdoado, Kai." disse Ray. "Agora, conta-me o que se passa."

Kai caminhou até à cama e sentou-se. Ray acabou por se sentar ao lado dele. Kai voltou a suspirar.

"O problema é o trabalho." disse Kai.

"Tens tido problemas com as crianças? Ou com os jovens duelistas? Pensei que estava tudo a correr bem."

"E estava. Estava mesmo. Tu sabes que eu adoro o meu trabalho. Ensinar as crianças a usar um beyblade e vê-las a ganhar os seus primeiros duelos é óptimo. Também sabes que eu adoro ver os jovens evoluir e ficarem cada vez melhores." disse Kai. "Não há nenhum problema com essa parte. O problema é o meu contrato. Sabes que está prestes a terminar e necessitava de ser renovado. Porém, não vai ser."

"O quê? Mas porque não?" perguntou Ray, surpreendido, olhando para Kai. "Tu estás a fazer um óptimo trabalho. O teu trabalho é bastante elogiado e és um dos beybladers mais conhecidos do mundo, Kai. Os jovens gostam que os ensines e as crianças também. Porque é que não te renovariam o contrato?"

"Por causa da minha vida pessoal… da minha orientação sexual." respondeu Kai. "Aparentemente, apesar das minhas aptidões e do meu empenho para ensinar os meus alunos, não é suficiente. Alguns pais não estão de acordo que os filhos tenham um professor de beyblade que é gay… e fizeram um abaixo-assinado para que eu fosse demitido. Considerando que o meu contrato está a terminar, o senhor Dickinson decidiu não o renovar."

"Não pode ser!" exclamou Ray, levantando-se. Estava irritado, como acontecia poucas vezes. "Isso é injusto! É pura discriminação!"

"Eu sei. Percebes agora porque é que eu andava aborrecido? O senhor Dickison avisou-me há uns dias… e eu pensei que talvez conseguisse convencê-lo a não me demitir. Mas não consegui." disse Kai, parecendo derrotado. "Todo o meu esforço, no final de contas, não valeu de nada…"

"Não podes desistir assim, Kai." disse Ray. "Tem de haver alguma coisa que se possa fazer."

"Mas não há, Ray. Não posso obrigar o senhor Dickinson a manter-me a trabalhar na BBA." disse Kai. "Vou ter de procurar outro trabalho… mas se na BBA tenho este problema, acho que vou tê-lo em qualquer trabalho semelhante. Acho que o meu sonho de ensinar a prática do beyblade aos mais novos terminou."

"Kai…"

"Não posso fazer nada agora… acho que estou mesmo a precisar de uma fatia do teu bolo para me animar."

"Ah, claro que sim. Anda."

Ray e Kai foram até à cozinha e Kai serviu-se de uma fatia do bolo. Conseguiu sorrir ligeiramente a Ray, mas Ray não ficou convencido.

"_O Kai está mesmo muito magoado. Dedicou-se totalmente à BBA e agora querem pô-lo dali para fora, por ser gay? Não é justo." pensou Ray. "Ele já se rendeu, mas eu não. Posso até ser o mais calmo dos dois, mas quando é preciso, também sei ser duro. Não vou desistir assim tão facilmente. O Kai não vai perder o seu sonho por preconceitos. Não vou deixar."_

**Manifesto em prol da Justiça**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, quando Kai saiu para trabalhar, nos últimos dias do seu contrato, Ray saiu pouco depois. Como tinha apenas de estar no restaurante uma hora antes da hora de almoço, tinha tempo de fazer o que queria fazer. Dirigiu-se ao edifico da BBA e teve o cuidado de não se cruzar com Kai. Pediu para falar com o senhor Dickinson. A jovem que estava na recepção ligou para o gabinete do presidente da empresa e trocou algumas palavras com ele.

"Lamento, mas o presidente está ocupado. Não o poderá receber." disse a jovem recepcionista.

"Desculpe? Não me pode receber? Ok, isto não tem nada a ver consigo e você não tem culpa nenhuma, mas eu não aceito essa resposta. Marque o número de telefone do presidente que eu falo com ele. Vai ver se ele não me recebe." disse Ray.

"Desculpe, mas não posso fazer isso…"

"Ok, está com medo de perder o emprego. Também percebo isso." disse Ray. "Então, eu vou-me embora."

A recepcionista suspirou de alívio quando Ray se afastou, aparentemente para se ir embora. Porém, em vez de sair pela porta da frente, enveredou por um corredor que dava para as escadas de emergência.

"_Se não consigo resolver as coisas da maneira mais diplomática, vai ter de ser assim." pensou Ray. "Espero que isto não arranje problemas à pobre da recepcionista, que não tem culpa nenhuma."_

Ray subiu as escadas rapidamente. Sabia onde se situava o gabinete do senhor Dickinson, pois já estivera lá várias vezes. Chegando ao piso onde se situava o gabinete, Ray saiu para o corredor e depois caminhou para a porta do gabinete. Abriu-a de rompante e entrou, fechando-a de seguida. O senhor Dickinson, que estava sentado atrás da secretária, a verificar uns documentos, ergueu o olhar para o encarar.

"Ray? Como é que estás aqui? Eu disse que não te podia ver. A recepcionista não te disse?" perguntou o senhor Dickinson, ligeiramente irritado.

"Ela deu-me o recado, sim. Mas eu não aceitei, portanto, arranjei maneira de aqui chegar." disse Ray, aproximando-se da secretária. "Mas fica-lhe muito mal não me querer receber. Você sabe que eu vim aqui para falar da situação do Kai na empresa, portanto, como é mais fácil não me receber para não me enfrentar, optou por esta estratégia."

"Isso não é verdade!"

"Deixe-se de fingimentos. Conheço-o há anos e o Kai também. Como é que pode permitir uma coisa destas? O Kai é um óptimo professor, os alunos gostam bastante dele, têm óptimos resultados e evoluem imenso no beyblade. O Kai é conhecido mundialmente e traz prestígio à empresa. Como é que agora não lhe quer renovar o contrato?"

"Como o Kai de certo te disse, temos um abaixo-assinado contra ele. São cerca de quinhentas assinaturas, Ray. Não posso ignorar isso, portanto, para bem da empresa, o contrato com o Kai irá terminar e não será renovado."

"Para bem da empresa? O Kai já trouxe muito mérito a esta empresa. Só o facto de ele trabalhar aqui traz imensos alunos. A escola de beyblade tem mais de dois mil e quinhentos alunos neste momento. Como é que apenas quinhentas assinaturas o vão tirar do seu posto?"

"As assinaturas dos pais dos alunos que não estão de acordo, são muito importantes. Simplesmente, eles não querem que os filhos estejam a ser ensinados por um gay. E não sou só eu que decido. O comité empresarial tem uma palavra a dizer. Mesmo que eu me opusesse, os outros membros do comité concordaram que o Kai deve ser afastado da empresa e da escola de beyblade. Não há nada que eu possa fazer."

"Mas ao menos podia apoiar o Kai! Nem isso está a fazer. Parece que afinal eu não o conhecia assim tão bem como pensava."

"Ray, não posso misturar a minha apreciação pessoal pelo Kai, que sei que é boa pessoa, com factores de trabalho." disse o senhor Dickinson. "Isto é uma empresa, Ray. Trabalho é trabalho e não podemos misturar as coisas."

"O Kai é um óptimo profissional. Desde que começou a trabalhar aqui como professor de beyblade, empenhou-se ao máximo, nunca faltou um dia, sempre foi disponível para ajudar os alunos, mesmo fora do horário das aulas. O Kai deu tudo o que podia dar e continua a fazê-lo. Mas parece que afinal isso não interessa nada. A sexualidade dele é que é um entrave, não é?" perguntou Ray, zangado. "Pois esses pais estúpidos e homofóbicos é que estão a misturar tudo! O que importa se o Kai é gay ou não, se faz bem o seu trabalho?"

"Ray…"

"Pronto, não diga mais nada que não vale a pena. Vou-me embora. Queria falar consigo cara a cara e já o fiz. Não valeu de nada, mas ao menos tentei." disse Ray. "Mas também fique avisado que isto não acaba aqui. Eu costumo ser muito calmo, mas se fazem algo para magoar alguma pessoa de quem eu gosto, eu vou até ao fim para resolver o que de mal se estiver a passar. O Kai está muito magoado com isto e eu não vou deixar que estraguem o sonho dele."

De seguida, Ray virou costas e saiu do gabinete, batendo com a porta. O senhor Dickinson abanou a cabeça e voltou a sua atenção novamente para os documentos que estavam em cima da sua secretária.

**Manifesto em prol da Justiça**

Eram quase onze e meia da noite quando Ray chegou a casa. Considerando que trabalhava num restaurante e os jantares eram servidos até às dez e meia da noite, sendo que depois era necessário ainda atender os clientes que, mesmo depois de comerem, ficavam a conversar e consumiam bebidas, além de ajudar nas arrumações e limpezas, nunca chegava a casa antes daquela hora. Depois de despir o casaco e o pendurar num cabide, Ray entrou na sala de estar, onde encontrou Kai sentado no sofá, a ver televisão, como era costume acontecer quando Ray vinha do trabalho. Kai só se deitava depois de Ray chegar.

"Boa noite, amor." disse Ray, aproximando-se do sofá e dando um beijo a Kai.

Olhando para Kai, Ray percebeu que algo se passava, pois Kai estava a olhá-lo de maneira estranha. Depois, ocorreu-lhe que provavelmente Kai acabara por saber do que acontecera nessa manhã.

"Kai…"

"Então, foste falar com o senhor Dickinson e não me disseste nada." disse Kai, sem transparecer qualquer tipo de sentimento na voz.

"Eu… bom, não vieste almoçar a casa e eu saí antes de tu voltares do trabalho… também não te quis ligar e dizer-te por telefone… mas sim, é verdade que fui falar com o senhor Dickinson sem tu saberes, porque eu sei que tu não irias querer que eu o fizesse se eu te tivesse contado."

"Pois, tu sabias. Então porque é que foste falar com ele?" perguntou Kai, ligeiramente aborrecido. "Claro que acabei por ser chamado ao gabinete dele e eu nem sabia que lá tinhas estado. Não devias ter ido falar com ele. De que é que isso adiantou?"

"Eu sei que não adiantou nada, mas achas que eu posso ficar parado enquanto vejo que és injustiçado? Não. Eu amo-te Kai e quero que estejas bem. Mas não estás. Por causa do que te estão a fazer." disse Ray. "Não podes pedir-me para não fazer nada. Se quiseres zangar-te comigo por causa disto, zanga-te, mas ao menos que seja por eu estar preocupado contigo e não por estar a ser indiferente."

Kai abanou a cabeça e puxou Ray para si. Ray sentou-se ao colo de Kai e olhou-o com atenção.

"Então, vais zangar-te comigo?"

"Não, Ray, não vou zangar-me." respondeu Kai, encarando o namorado. "Fiquei aborrecido por teres ido falar com o senhor Dickinson, porque não iria adiantar de nada… mas tenho de me sentir grato por te preocupares comigo. O senhor Dickinson não estava muito satisfeito quando falou comigo, portanto deves ter-lhe dito algo que ele não gostou de ouvir."

"Ah pois disse! Ele desiludiu-me muito. Nós conhecemo-lo há imenso tempo, tu deste o teu melhor e o teu empenho trouxe muitos alunos à escola da BBA e o senhor Dickinson nem é capaz de te apoiar? É um velho crápula!" exclamou Ray.

Perante o aborrecimento e as palavras de Ray, Kai não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

"Velho crápula? Tu não costumas insultar ninguém, Ray." disse Kai. "Estás mesmo zangado."

"Claro que estou. Tu não?"

"Sim, também estou, mas não posso fazer nada para mudar o que está decidido." disse Kai. "Portanto, é melhor não pensar muito nisso…"

Ray abanou a cabeça, em sinal negativo.

"Não concordo contigo. Nem pensar. Isto não fica assim. Não vou deixar."

"Mas o que queres fazer, Ray?"

"Eu tenho uma ideia. Amanhã vou falar com os nossos amigos e depois verás." disse Ray, saindo do colo de Kai. Estendeu-lhe a mão. "Vamos deitar-nos?"

"Sim, vamos." respondeu Kai, levantando-se do sofá e agarrando a mão de Ray. "Bem preciso de descansar. O dia não foi nada fácil."

"Se quiseres, eu faço-te uma massagem para relaxares." disse Ray.

"Hum, parece-me uma óptima proposta." disse Kai, dando um beijo rápido ao namorado.

**Manifesto em prol da Justiça**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Kai foi trabalhar cedo e Ray decidiu dar seguimento à ideia que tivera. Ligou primeiro a Max, que agora era o responsável pelas lojas de beyblade da família. Ray explicou a Max qual era a situação.

"O quê? Despedirem o Kai por ser gay?" perguntou Max, surpreendido, do outro lado da linha. "Mas isso é muito injusto."

"Sim, eu sei. Nem o senhor Dickinson está do lado dele. Portanto, tive a ideia de nos juntarmos para ajudar o Kai. Conheço pessoalmente uma pessoa que trabalha directamente com um programa de televisão diário e se todos nós aparecêssemos no programa apoiando o Kai, podia ser que a BBA mudasse de opinião." disse Ray. "Afinal, a televisão é um meio de comunicação muito importante e chega a todo o lado."

"Sim, nisso tens razão. Então, conta comigo. Eu alinho, já que é para ajudar o Kai e ele merece. Tem feito um óptimo trabalho e não pode ser afastado assim sem mais nem menos."

De seguida, Ray ligou a Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Tyson e também a Tala e Emily, que estavam a viver no Japão. Todos, sem excepção, concordaram com a ideia de Ray. À hora do almoço, quando Kai veio almoçar a casa, Ray explicou-lhe a sua ideia.

"Essa é a tua ideia?" perguntou Kai, surpreendido. "Não me quiseste dizer ontem… mas nunca pensei que fosse isso."

"É uma óptima ideia, Kai. Não vês aqueles casos que vão à televisão e se tornam mediáticos? Normalmente as coisas resolvem-se."

"Mas não sei se me quero expor assim na televisão, Ray."

"Kai, querido, por favor, tens de começar a reagir. Estão a tentar mandar-te embora de um emprego que tu adoras, por pura descriminação. Tu vais deixá-los fazer isso? Vais deixar que te tratem como lixo? Como algo que foi usado quando lhes interessou e agora podem deitar fora sem mais nem menos?" perguntou Ray. "Tu sempre foste determinado Kai. Lutaste pelo que querias. Então, porque é que não lutas agora?"

Kai ficou calado alguns segundos, encarando Ray. De seguida, acenou lentamente com a cabeça.

"Tens razão, Ray. Estou a ser demasiado passivo. Eu trabalhei imenso para chegar onde cheguei. Dou o meu melhor. Os meus alunos gostam de mim, porque eu sou bom professor. Sou mesmo." disse Kai, agora determinado. "Não vou desistir do sonho de ensinar as crianças e os jovens sobre o beyblade. A sua história, as suas técnicas… eu não vou desistir disso."

"É assim que te quero ouvir falar." disse Ray, sorrindo-lhe.

"Ok, acabou-se o Kai bonzinho. Tenho ficado zangado com isto, mas não tenho reagido, porque pensei que não poderia fazer nada. Mas posso. Tu é que tens razão." disse Kai. "Vou falar mais uma vez com o senhor Dickinson. Se ele não ceder, então vamos com a tua ideia para a frente."

Ray acenou afirmativamente. Depois do almoço, Kai regressou à BBA e quis falar com o senhor Dickinson. Encontrou alguma resistência para ser recebido, mas acabou por conseguir. O senhor Dickinson, parecendo impassível, recebeu-o no seu gabinete.

"O que queres agora, Kai?"

"Vim dizer-lhe algo importante." disse Kai. "Algo que ainda não lhe tinha dito directamente. Não aceito que me mande embora. Não aceito que me queira pôr daqui para fora quando eu dei o melhor de mim por esta empresa e pela escola de beyblade."

"Kai…"

"Deixe-me falar! Não é por umas assinaturas que eu me vou embora. Nem pensar! Os meus alunos gostam das minhas aulas. Eu já passei por muito na minha vida, mas encontrei alegria ao ensinar os meus alunos. Nunca tive uma única queixa sobre o meu trabalho e os alunos gostam de mim. Se os pais deles são homofóbicos, o problema é deles." disse Kai. "Não vão acabar com a minha vida, porque eu não deixo."

"Não podes fazer nada. A decisão está tomada. Daqui a uma semana o teu contrato acaba e vais deixar de ser professor aqui e de ter qualquer ligação à BBA."

"Ai sim? Pois vou contar-lhe algo. Neste momento, estou em negociações para ir a um programa de televisão expor este caso. O que acha? Expor a maneira como a BBA me está a tratar, depois destes anos de dedicação." disse Kai. "Vai ter um grande impacto."

"Achas que sim? Não me parece." disse o senhor Dickinson, cruzando os braços. "Kai, achas-te muito importante. Mas não és. Nem és insubstituível. Podes ir a quantos programas de televisão quiseres, que isso não vai mudar a decisão da BBA. Mais alguma coisa que me queiras dizer ou já estás de saída?"

Kai respirou fundo.

"Muito bem, eu vim aqui dar-lhe uma última hipótese. Agora, vou com isto até ao fim. Até às últimas consequências."

E de seguida, Kai deixou o gabinete.

**Manifesto em prol da Justiça**

"Olá caros telespectadores, bem-vindos às Tardes da Mishiko. Hoje, para começarmos, teremos um caso polémico para apresentar, onde o protagonista é o enormemente conhecido, Kai Hiwatari, que estás connosco hoje."

Mishiko Yamaggi era uma jovem apresentadora, que no passado já se cruzara com os beybladers da BBA. Acabara por ficar de certo modo amiga de Ray e ia algumas vezes comer ao restaurante onde ele trabalhava. Apesar de famosa, Mishiko, com os seus longos cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, continuava a ser uma pessoa humilde e quando Ray lhe ligara a explicar o que se estava a passar, Mishiko tratara de tudo para que aquela história fosse apresentada no seu programa. Tinham bastado três dias para estar tudo tratado.

O público bateu palmas quando Mishiko apresentou Kai e Ray. O estúdio onde estava a ser transmitido o programa, em directo, apresentava na sua maioria cores brancas, amarelas e cor-de-rosa. Mishiko e os dois rapazes estavam sentados nuns sofás no meio do estúdio. Noutra ponta, numas bancadas, estava o público do programa. Entre eles, estavam também sentados os amigos de Kai e Ray que tinham concordado em vir ao programa: Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Tala e Emily.

"O Kai Hiwatari e o Ray Kon, bem como outros beybladers conhecidos, estão aqui hoje. Vamos ver porquê na peça que preparámos." disse Mishiko.

Um grande ecrã que estava por detrás dos sofás iluminou-se, começando a mostrar Kai a caminhar enquanto ia falando.

"Depois de vários anos a trabalhar na BBA, primeiro como beyblader e agora como professor, eis que me disseram que não me renovariam o meu contrato. Até aí, nem haveria grande coisa a dizer. Há pessoas que perdem empregos todos os dias. Normalmente ou por problemas económicos na empresa, que tem de cortar custos ou porque não são bons profissionais. No meu caso, não é essa a situação." disse Kai. "O que aconteceu é que não me querem renovar o contrato porque sou gay. Pura e simplesmente por isso. Houve um abaixo-assinado, com cerca de quinhentas assinaturas de pais que não querem que eu dê aulas de beyblade aos filhos por causa da minha orientação sexual."

De seguida, a peça terminou e a atenção voltou-se novamente para o estúdio. Mishiko olhou para Kai.

"Kai, já nos conhecemos há algum tempo, portanto vou tratar-te por tu. Como foi dito na peça, não te renovarão o contrato por causa da tua opção sexual." disse Mishiko. "Como é que te sentes em relação a isso?"

"Como acho que é óbvio, sinto-me bastante zangado com a situação. Se me dissessem que estava a fazer mal o meu trabalho, era uma situação, mas pela minha orientação sexual, não é justo o que me estão a fazer." disse Kai.

"Compreendo. Ao sabermos do que se estava a passar, achámos que realmente esta situação teria de ser divulgada. Kai, diz-me, não houve nenhuma maneira de, falando com os responsáveis da empresa, manteres o teu emprego?"

"Nenhuma. Simplesmente não quiseram saber ou reconsiderar, em nenhum caso."

Mishiko abanou a cabeça, em assentimento.

"Apesar desta situação lamentável, tens muitas pessoas a apoiar-te. Nomeadamente os teus amigos e claro, o teu namorado Ray." disse Mishiko.

Quando Kai e Ray tinham assumido a sua relação, a situação fora muito falada nos meios de comunicação, mas depois acabara por ser esquecida. Nos empregos de Kai e Ray não houvera alterações, pelo menos naquela altura e os seus amigos já sabiam da relação deles, pelo que as amizades também não se tinham alterado.

"Ray, o que achas tu desta situação que se passa com o Kai?" perguntou Mishiko.

"Eu acho que é uma crueldade o que estão a fazer com ele. O Kai é um óptimo professor, os alunos gostam dele, as aulas dele estão esgotadas, aliás e depois há estes pais homofóbicos que não querem que o Kai ensine os filhos. Se não querem isso, não inscrevam os filhos nas aulas do Kai. Simples. Mas não, em vez disso, querem-no mesmo fora da escola de beyblade, para que não possa ensinar nenhum aluno." disse Ray. "Não é justo, de maneira nenhuma. Portanto, uma vez que a BBA não nos quer ouvir, achámos que esta situação tinha de vir a público."

De seguida, Mishiko passou a palavra aos amigos de Kai, que defenderam a causa.

"O Kai é um óptimo blader e já assisti a algumas aulas dele e tem imenso jeito." disse Kenny. "Depois de toda a dedicação que deu à BBA, as coisas não podem terminar assim."

"Eu conheço o Kai há muito tempo e se há algo que em que ele está empenhado, é no seu trabalho." disse Tala. "Não me parece que a sua orientação sexual interfira minimamente com os seus dotes para ensinar os seus alunos."

Depois das opiniões dos amigos de Kai terem sido ouvidas, foram abertas as linhas telefónicas. Nas Tardes da Mishiko, depois dos temas serem abordados, por norma as linhas telefónicas ficavam disponíveis para alguns telespectadores poderem dar a sua opinião sobre esses mesmos temas.

"Já temos em linha uma telespectadora. Chama-se Kaoko Migeri. Kaoko, qual é a sua opinião sobre este assunto?"

"Boa tarde. Eu não sou fã de beyblade, mas como mãe que sou, tenho a dizer que acho mal misturarem a vida privada de um professor com a sua vida profissional, se a sua vida privada não traz consequências negativas para os alunos." disse Kaoko. "Se o Kai Hiwatari se drogasse ou andasse bêbado nas aulas, seria algo que prejudicaria os alunos, mas ser gay não os prejudica em nada, nem o impede de fazer bem o seu trabalho. É esta a minha opinião. Que eu saiba, o meu filho não tem nenhum professor ou professora gay ou lésbica, mas se tivesse, eu não teria problemas com isso."

"Obrigada pela sua opinião, Kaoko. Vamos ouvir a próxima telespectadora. Chama-se Jinnie Gammeri. Qual é a sua opinião, Jinnie?"

"Eu vou ter de discordar da opinião da telespectadora anterior. Eu sou contra estas anormalidades! Gays, lésbicas e coisas assim. Isso é anti-natural. Eu não deixaria filhos ou filhas minhas aproximarem-se de pessoas assim." disse Jinnie. "Ainda se tornavam… estranhos também."

"Desculpe dizer-lhe, mas a homossexualidade não é nenhuma doença, nem é nada de contagioso." disse Kai.

"Isso diz você. Eu sou muito crente nos meus princípios e fui educada na maneira correcta. Homens com mulheres. Não homens com homens e mulheres com mulheres. É como essa história das adopções por casais homossexuais. Se essas crianças são criadas por essa gente, também se tornam homossexuais no futuro."

"Olhe que essa afirmação é de uma grande estupidez, deixa-me que lhe diga." disse Ray, aborrecido. "Se assim fosse, todas as crianças criadas por casais heterossexuais, também seriam heterossexuais, não?"

Antes que Jinnie pudesse responder, Mishiko já estava a passar à próxima chamada.

"Eu também não sou gay, mas já tive um colega que era e teve alguns problemas no trabalho por causa disso." disse o telespectador seguinte. "Também foi complicado para ele, porque era óptimo profissional. No final, o profissionalismo ganhou e ele até subiu de posto. Espero que consigo também corra tudo bem."

E depois foram ouvidas outras chamadas. A última foi a mais importante para Kai.

"O meu filho é aluno do professor Kai Hiwatari." disse uma mãe, ao telefone. "Eu já fui assistir a duas aulas e só tenho boas coisas a dizer. O professor é uma pessoa muito calma, que sabe quando deve ser mais rígido e quando não deve. Troquei já algumas palavras com ele, sobre a evolução do meu filho e bem vi que ele sabe o que está a fazer. O meu filho adora as aulas e o professor. Pelo que sei, todos os alunos gostam dele. Conheço outras mães e pais que também têm filhos na escola de beyblade da BBA e que têm aulas com o professor Hiwatari e todos dizem bem. Nenhuma queixa. Acho muito mal que estejam a fazer esta injustiça com ele. E fica já aqui dito que, se o despedirem, tiro o meu filho daquela escola de beyblade. E tenho a certeza que muitos outros pais farão o mesmo."

"Muito obrigada pela sua participação." agradeceu Mishiko, olhando de seguida para Kai. "Kai, algumas últimas palavras que queiras dizer?"

"Sim. Quero agradecer às pessoas que me dirigiram palavras de apoio e lamentar que algumas pessoas apenas vejam o seu lado e sejam preconceituosos com os outros. Mas há pessoas assim em todo o lado, infelizmente. Mais uma vez, obrigado a todos os que me apoiaram." agradeceu Kai.

**Manifesto em prol da Justiça**

Kai e Ray estavam deitados na cama do seu quarto. Ray estava abraçado a Kai. Já passava da meia-noite, mas ambos estavam acordados. Na mesa-de-cabeceira estavam os seus telemóveis, ambos desligados.

"Mal posso acreditar que há apenas umas horas estivemos no programa da Mishiko Yamaggi e já recebemos tantas chamadas e mensagens e tudo o mais." disse Kai.

"Sim, mas isso é bom, Kai. Quer dizer que, como planeámos, isto chegou a muita gente." disse Ray, sorrindo. "Eu sabia que era boa ideia irmos à televisão. Chama sempre a atenção das pessoas. Agora estão a falar no caso. Viste como muita gente ligou a dar-te apoio. E amanhã vão fazer uma manifestação em frente à BBA."

"Pois, uma manifestação organizada pelo meu clube de fãs… pensava que já tinha deixado de existir."

"O teu clube de fãs, deixado de existir? Claro que não, Kai. Até eu tenho um, mas muito mais pequeno que o teu. E também existe um clube de fãs para nós, como casal."

"A sério?" perguntou Kai, surpreendido.

"Sim." respondeu Ray, sorrindo. "Amanhã, também nos vamos juntar a eles. Mesmo que não consigamos que te mantenham no emprego, pelo menos isto é um alerta para o mundo e será mau para a BBA. Merecem que as pessoas estejam contra a empresa, pelo que te estão a fazer."

"Hum, estás muito vingativo, Ray." disse Kai.

"Se fizerem mal a alguém de quem eu goste, eu também sei deixar de ser bonzinho e faço de tudo para proteger essas pessoas. Neste caso, tu." disse Ray.

Kai sorriu e deu um longo beijo a Ray, que se apressou a corresponder.

"Aconteça o que acontecer, eu amo-te Ray e não vou esquecer o teu empenho para me ajudares." disse Kai.

"Oh, Kai, eu faria tudo por ti."

"E eu, também faria tudo por ti." disse Kai, suspirando de seguida. "Mas estou nervoso, por causa de amanhã. Uma manifestação pode não ser muito boa ideia. Podem chamar a polícia e gerar-se caos e violência."

"Vai correr tudo bem. Também não é uma manifestação agressiva. Não vamos bater em ninguém. Vamos apenas defender o que está certo." disse Ray. "Tu viste como te apoiam. Os nossos telemóveis não paravam de tocar e por isso tivemos de os desligar para podermos descansar. Amanhã vamos ter muita gente na manifestação, incluindo os nossos amigos."

"Espero que tudo isto valha a pena."

"Acalma-te Kai." pediu Ray, beijando o namorado. "Não te preocupes tanto."

"Acho que não vou conseguir dormir nada esta noite."

Ray passou um dedo pelos lábios de Kai.

"Hum, se essa preocupação toda te deixa inquieto e não consegues adormecer, acho que vou ter de te cansar para que adormeças mesmo."

Kai não conseguiu evitar sorrir e Ray beijou-o de seguida.

**Manifesto em prol da Justiça**

No dia seguinte, Kai e Ray levantaram-se cedo. Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço, ligaram os telemóveis e rapidamente foram inundados de chamadas e mensagens. Kai recebeu um telefonema de Hilary indicando que a manifestação estava marcada para começar daí a uma hora. Ray recebeu um telefonema da sua chefe no restaurante, dando-lhe dispensa naquele dia.

"Ires à televisão foi óptimo! Como sabem que trabalhas aqui no restaurante, temos imensas reservas! E ouvi falar na manifestação, portanto, estás dispensado de trabalhares hoje. Vai à manifestação e vê se és apanhado pelas câmaras de televisão. Quanto mais apareceres, mais falado serás e será também falado que trabalhas aqui, pelo que mais reservas surgirão." dissera a chefe de Ray.

Apesar de não achar muito certo a chefe querer utilizá-lo para fazer propaganda ao restaurante, Ray ficara contente por pelo menos poder ter o dia de folga para participar na manifestação sem qualquer tipo de entraves.

Passaram-se vários minutos e Kai e Ray estavam prontos a sair do apartamento, em direcção ao edifício da BBA.

"Vamos a isto, Kai?" perguntou Ray, olhando para o namorado.

"Sim, vamos até ao fim."

Kai e Ray saíram do apartamento e alguns minutos depois, estavam a chegar à BBA. Tiveram de estacionar o carro numa outra rua, pois a rua em frente à BBA estava apinhada de gente. Homens e mulheres, velhos e novos, com cartazes de apoio a Kai, a gritar insultos contra a BBA. Jornalistas com as suas câmaras e microfones, a cobrirem aquela história.

Quando Kai e Ray saíram do carro, foram de imediato rodeados por jornalistas e por alguns dos manifestantes. Os jornalistas lançaram várias perguntas, a que Kai e Ray nem conseguiam responder, devido ao barulho que as pessoas naquela rua continuavam a fazer. Avistaram Max e Tyson, que lhes fizeram sinal. Ray e Kai aproximaram-se deles e viram que os seus outros amigos também estavam ali reunidos, mesmo em frente ao portão da BBA.

"Queremos justiça! Preconceito é algo abominável!" gritou um manifestante.

"Apoiamos o Kai Hiwatari! Ele deve continuar com o seu trabalho!" gritou outra manifestante.

Várias vozes se levantaram, dizendo tantas coisas que se tornaram indistintas, apenas provocando barulho. Dentro do edifício da BBA, Stanley Dickinson convocou uma reunião de emergência com os outros membros da presidência. Em pouco minutos, os restantes seis membros chegaram, entrando pelo portão das traseiras. Fora do edifício, a manifestação continuava, ficando cada vez mais ruidosa.

"Temos de fazer algo para acabar com isto." disse um dos membros do conselho.

"Devíamos chamar a polícia para prender toda aquela gente." sugeriu outro.

"Pela informação que foi fornecida." disse o senhor Dickinson. "Há muitos pais a ameaçar tirarem os seus filhos da escola de beyblade. Muitos mais do que aqueles que assinaram a petição para remover o Kai do seu posto. E temos as associações dos direitos de trabalho em cima de nós, além das associações contra a descriminação. Temos de tomar uma posição. Ou mantemos a nossa decisão ou mudamo-la. De qualquer das maneiras, vamos ter de lidar com as consequências."

Depois de vários minutos de debate, foi tomada uma decisão. Pouco depois, dois seguranças apareceram junto ao portão principal e, depois de muito esforço, conseguiram acalmar um pouco a multidão para se fazerem ouvir.

"O comité presidencial quer falar consigo, Kai Hiwatari." disse um dos seguranças.

"Muito bem. Falarei com eles." disse Kai.

"E eu vou contigo." disse Ray, agarrando o braço do namorado.

Os seguranças fizeram-lhes sinal para avançarem e Kai e Ray passaram os portões, enquanto a multidão gritava os seus nomes. Depois de entrarem no edifício da BBA, foram levados directamente para a sala de reuniões, onde ficaram frente a frente com os sete membros do comité empresarial. Foi o senhor Dickinson que tomou a palavra.

"Já esperava que quisesses aparecer junto com o Kai, Ray, portanto dei ordens para também te deixarem entrar, se quisesses." disse o senhor Dickinson. "Bom, indo directo ao assunto, perante o que se está a passar, tivemos de nos reunir para avaliar a situação."

"E que decisão tomaram? Vão mandar-me embora na mesma ou não?" perguntou Kai.

"Não. Vais ficar com a tua posição de professor." respondeu o senhor Dickinson. "As consequências de te ires embora seriam… complicadas. Portanto, ficas com a tua posição."

Kai e Ray entreolharam-se, satisfeitos.

"Mas não te dês por muito satisfeito." disse um dos membros do conselho. "Ficaste por causa deste alarido todo, mas não és bem-vindo."

"E não faltarão, com certeza, motivos válidos para no futuro te despedirmos com justa causa. Por essa altura, já ninguém te poderá defender." disse outro membro do conselho.

"Ou seja, então vocês estão a dizer-me que me vão manter aqui, mas acabarão por arranjar uma maneira de me mandarem embora, fazendo parecer que eu fiz algo para merecer isso?" perguntou Kai.

"Vocês são horríveis!" exclamou Ray, zangado.

"Deixa estar, Ray." disse Kai, agarrando o braço do namorado. "Vamos embora. Oiçam, se vos causa assim tanto transtorno eu ficar, então muito bem. Agora sou eu que não quero a renovação do contrato. Não pensem que vou ficar para depois me maltratarem e tentarem acabar com a minha imagem e com a credibilidade do meu trabalho. E, como se acabou o Kai bonzinho, toda a gente vai saber o que aconteceu aqui e o que disseram."

"Ninguém vai acreditar. É a vossa palavra contra a nossa." disse o senhor Dickinson.

Segundos depois, Kai e Ray estavam a sair da sala de reuniões. Quando iam quase a sair do edifício da BBA, Ray, triunfante, tirou um gravador do bolso e sorriu.

"Eu sabia que isto podia dar jeito." disse ele. "Ok, se eles querem assim, então todos poderão ouvir o que eles disseram."

"E acabou o meu emprego na BBA… mas não vou desistir do meu sonho de ensinar os jovens." disse Kai. "Não vou."

**Manifesto em prol da Justiça**

Kai e Ray estavam sentados no sofá da sala do seu apartamento, comendo pipocas enquanto viam um filme. Tinham-se passado duas semanas desde a manifestação na BBA e muita coisa tinha mudado. Ray entregara a gravação a um jornalista de uma estação de televisão, que se apressou a colocar essa mesma gravação no telejornal, pelo que todo o país, aliás, o mundo, pôde ouvir o que os membros do conselho da presidência da BBA tinham dito, o que despoletou ainda mais manifestações contra a BBA.

O contrato de Kai tinha chegado ao fim, para alívio do próprio, pois os últimos dias de trabalho tinham sido um inferno. Os membros do comité presidencial tinham-se encarregado disso. Apesar de tudo, a situação da manifestação e da ida ao programa de televisão, apesar de não terem mantido Kai na BBA, tinham trazido coisas ainda melhores.

Uma empresa concorrente à BBA, que estava ainda a cimentar os seus produtos no mercado, fez uma proposta a Kai, para ele ser professor na escola que essa mesma empresa tinha. Kai aceitou de imediato e quando as pessoas souberam que Kai começara a dar aulas de beyblade noutra escola, todos os alunos de Kai da BBA, cujos pais estavam do lado de Kai, passaram para a nova escola. Kai recebeu um aumento de ordenado e viu o seu trabalho valorizado.

Pelo lado da BBA, com a polémica gerada à sua volta e com pelo menos metade dos alunos da escola de beyblade a mudarem-se para a escola da concorrência, ficou em maus lençóis e tentou recuperar Kai, fazendo-lhe uma proposta monetária bastante elevada, mas ele não aceitou. Agora estava decidido que iria continuar na escola da nova empresa e, de futuro, Kai esperava fundar uma escola de beyblade só sua.

"Kai, estás a prestar atenção ao filme?" perguntou Ray, olhando para o namorado.

"Ah, hum, fiquei pensativo apenas durante uns segundos." respondeu Kai.

"Estavas a pensar em quê?"

"Bom… numa das ideias que tive, para novos métodos de ensino. Acho que facilitará a evolução dos alunos com mais dificuldades."

"Kai, Kai, sempre a pensares no trabalho." disse Ray, abanando a cabeça. "Qualquer dia vou começar a ter ciúmes do trabalho."

"Não me parece que seja necessário." disse Kai, dando um beijo ao namorado. "Tu virás sempre primeiro."

Ray sorriu-lhe.

"Assim gosto mais, Kai." disse Ray.

"Se há algo bom em tudo o que se passou com a BBA, além de eu agora ter um emprego ainda melhor, é o facto de saber que afinal eu pensava que tinha um gatinho como namorado, mas fiquei a saber que quando é preciso, o gatinho se transforma num tigre."

"Ainda tu nem viste quanto." disse Ray, voltando a sorrir. "Quando terminarmos de ver o filme e formos até ao quarto, eu depois mostro-te o verdadeiro lado do tigre."

Kai e Ray riram-se, deram um beijo e voltaram a sua atenção para o filme novamente. Nenhum deles tinha certezas sobre tudo no seu futuro. Ray não sabia se manteria o seu emprego por muito tempo, apesar da sua patroa estar satisfeita com ele. Kai também não sabia se ficaria muito tempo a dar aulas na nova escola e se um dia conseguiria abrir uma escola só sua. Mas ambos sabiam que, fosse qual fosse o seu destino a nível profissional, a nível pessoal ficariam sempre juntos, acontecesse o que acontecesse.


End file.
